


Ellery

by SaiyanPrincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess
Summary: Ever since Vegeta came to the Planet Earth he has had a hard time adjusting to his new way of life. Will the help of one of Bulma's friends be the trick that he needs to get his life on track? Read and find out! Story will be much better than the description I promise!





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mysterious Warrior, Dark Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/257780) by MrsVegetaOuji. 



Today was just another boring day for Vegeta. He had been training non-stop in the Gravity Chamber since six o'clock in the morning. It had been a while since he had worked out this much. The only reason that the older Saiyan noticed was because his battle bots were only at level 18 and he was beginning to break a sweat. Normally that level would be no problem for him in this level of gravity, but today it was kicking his ass.

"Vegeta! Dinner is ready." He heard Bulma call from somewhere in the house. He rolled his eyes and sighed softly. He hated living in this damned house. The only good thing about it was getting to train constantly. The woman never left him alone anymore. When he had first moved in, she gave him all the space he needed; but now it felt like she was smothering him.

Instead of responding to Bulma, Vegeta rolled his eyes and stepped out of the Gravity Chamber. He slowly made his way to the kitchen where Bulma was. He noticed that there was only enough food for two people. He chose not to say anything about it, figuring she was going to go somewhere. Just as the thought entered his head, Trunks comes running down the stairs.

"Hey Mom, where did you say you were going again?" The little boy asks as he picks the seat next to Vegeta to sit. Trunks joined Vegeta in demolishing all of the food that was on the counter.

"I'm just going out with some friends. I should be back before you go to bed tonight dear." Bulma smiles at her son and gives him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. "You two have fun while I'm gone and don't-" Her words were cut off by the front door shutting behind her. It probably wasn't important what she had to say anyway Vegeta thought to himself.

After the boys were finished eating, Trunks looks up at Vegeta and smiles. "Hey dad, can we go and see Goten tonight?" He asks with a pout. It was the signature move that his mother always fell for.

As for Vegeta, he wasn't moved by the look on the child's face. "Invite him over here. Then I don't have to deal with his idiot of a father." He says as he gets up from the kitchen table and goes back to his normal spot in the Gravity Chamber. It wasn't long before he could hear two boys running around Capsule Corp. He was glad that he convinced Trunks to have the two stay here. He didn't want to deal with Kakarot's babbling about the most random things. That clown irritated Vegeta with all of his heart. He wasn't sure where the hatred stemmed from inside of him for Kakarot. Ever since he came to this planet to destroy it he has hated the Saiyan.

Vegeta grimaced and shook his head, trying his best to get that clown out of his head. He turned the dial on the gravity machine to 550 times Earth's Gravity and immediately started doing push-ups. The intensity of the gravity in the room was so great, you could see the tiles underneath Vegeta's hands and feet start to crack from the pressure. This only fueled the fire in Vegeta's veins. He loved the thrill of training in such high gravity. If his focus wavered for a second he could tumble to the floor in a pile of broken bones. Maybe it was the Saiyan inside Vegeta that thrilled for the challenge of being in 550 times gravity.

Suddenly, Vegeta feels the gravity begin to lessen. He holds back a growl and looks up to see who is trying to come into the Gravity Chamber. His tail lashed around the air in irritation as he stands up and crosses his arms. Vegeta didn't see anyone at the door, but who messed with the gravity machine?

Almost before he could finish the question, he heard a lot of giggling girls somewhere in the house. The noise was very faint; his Saiyan hearing almost didn't pick it up. That meant the woman brought her friends back to the house. Knowing what was coming; Vegeta sighed and goes up to his room to shower. He would have to make an appearance in front of her friends or else he won't hear the end of it. Vegeta didn't understand why it was so important to Bulma to show him off to all of her friends. They weren't together in any sense of the word; Sure they had a kid together, but that was a onetime thing.

Once he exited the Gravity Chamber, his nose was assaulted by a delicious scent. It was sweet like sugar and velvet. The scent was driving him insane with feelings that he didn't know he was capable of having. Feelings of happiness, calm, and relaxation washed over his body as he stood in the hallway. It took Vegeta a few minutes to calm down from this high that he was experiencing. After realizing he had been standing there for a good five minutes; Vegeta immediately threw his sweat rag around his neck and went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water, hoping he can find the source of the scent.

In the kitchen, Bulma was sitting at the table with a young woman. Her hair was short and stood out all over the place. She had the most gorgeous onyx eyes that Vegeta had ever seen. The scent that he smelled by the gravity room permeated the kitchen. Vegeta began to feel lightheaded from standing there in the room. It took Bulma coughing loudly to get Vegeta out of his trance. As Vegeta looked up at the women, he didn't say anything and just continued on his journey to the fridge like nothing happened.

"Since he won't introduce himself, I guess I will. Ellery this is my roommate Vegeta." The woman said from behind him. So the beautiful face had a name after all. Her name was almost as alluring as the scent that she was giving off. Vegeta just nodded to the two women before exiting the kitchen.

"Ellery…" Vegeta whispered her name all the way into his bedroom. Something about that name sounded familiar; but Vegeta could just be imagining things. As he lay down in his bed, he thought about Ellery; What her voice sounded like, what her laugh sounded like, how she got herself to smell so wonderful, everything about her. It was those thoughts that Vegeta had that put him to sleep, only to dream about the mystery girl all night long.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks have passed since the “incident in the kitchen” as Vegeta liked to call it. He felt as if it was the longest two weeks of his life. There had been no sign of Ellery at Capsule Corp. like Vegeta had hoped for. Usually Bulma’s friends were here constantly; whether it be because they wanted to be around her or in the luxurious mansion that they live in. None of that mattered to the Prince though, he just wanted to see the girl that had been on his mind since the day that he met her.   
Vegeta knew that he could ask Bulma about Ellery; but then she would start asking millions of questions that he didn’t have the time or patience for. Vegeta asking about anyone that came into the house would set off a million red flags in that blue-haired woman’s mind. The only other option would be to wait and see if she came over once again. Since it had already been two weeks since their first meeting, Vegeta wasn’t too sure if he was willing to wait that long. 

Just as he was about to head to the lab, Bulma comes up the stairs and heads into the kitchen. It was almost the perfect opportunity. Bulma loved small talk when she was in the kitchen. If there were a better chance of asking, Vegeta didn’t know what it was. He slowly makes his way into the kitchen and sat down.   
Bulma heard a chair move while she was at the sink. She turns to see Vegeta sitting in the kitchen with her. It was a little odd for him to not be training at this time, but it was almost lunch time. “You hungry? I was just about to fix lunch.” Bulma says while going to the fridge. She heard his normal grunt of a reply and nodded. “So… What brings you out of the gravity room at this time of day? Usually you don’t come out of there until the sun starts going down.” Bulma inquired. It wasn’t that she didn’t want the company, she was just confused as to why he was there. 

The awkward silence was deafening in that small space. Vegeta didn’t want to bring up why he actually came in here. He knew that it would spell certain death for him. When he couldn’t take the silence anymore, he looked up at Bulma. “I was just wondering where those leeches you call friends are at. Normally they are here in my way by now.” Vegeta leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms, examining Bulma’s expression. 

The look on her face was priceless to say the least. “Since when do you care when my friends do and don’t come over? I thought you hated human interaction?” Bulma stated as she turned and crossed her arms, leaning against the granite countertop. “Does this have something to do with Ellery?” She asks.   
Vegeta rolled his eyes and tried to play it off the best he could. “I could care less about her. I was just wondering because normally they are annoying the hell out of me while training with their laughter and loud gossip that no one cares about.” Vegeta was looking down at the counter, unable to see Bulma’s face, but for some reason he knew that she saw right past his bullshit. 

The Prince could hear the smirk in Bulma’s voice. “Oh okay. Well, just so you know, they’re coming over tonight and are staying for a girls weekend, hope that’s okay with you. If not you can go stay with Goku. Which will it be?” Bulma knew the exact words to get on his last nerve. The mere mention of Goku set Vegeta off into a little tantrum.   
“I will NOT be staying with that clown Kakarot. I’ll just hole myself up in the gravity room like normal. It’s not like any of them care that I’m here anyway.” Vegeta was very bad at hiding his emotions when he got angry. The frustration at the comment that Bulma made was obvious in the tone of his voice. 

“Oh no, not this time mister. You’re going to come out and socialize with everyone whether I have to drag you out of that gravity room or you come willingly. By the way, I wouldn’t be so sure about that. Ellery was very interested in you the other night. She wouldn’t stop asking questions about you once you left.” Bulma watched as the look of anger on Vegeta’s face turned to one of confusion. It was as if she could see some gears turning in his head. “I don’t know what you’re thinking. Whatever it is I know it can’t be good. Just please stay on your best behavior tonight.” 

“Hmph.” Was all Vegeta said before he walked out of the kitchen and went to the gravity room. How in the world was he supposed to be on his best behavior in front of Bulma’s friends? Every fiber of his being despised those women. They all loved to gossip too much while drinking way too much. It was never a good ending when the five of them got together. Usually they got two drunk and one of them would get violent. There was one time that Vegeta recalled a fist fight between Bulma and one of her friends over the scarf one was wearing. 

Setting the gravity to its normal level, Vegeta contemplated how in the world he was going to survive this night. The only one that seemed normal out of the bunch was Ellery. He hoped that he wouldn’t have to break up another fight with her friends. As he started training once again, his mind floated off into a day dream.  
__________   
Vegeta was standing outside of a gorgeous house. It was a two story white house with pillars in the front, a large front yard with all kinds of landscaping done to it. He entered the house and took a look around for a moment. He wasn’t sure why he was here or why he was day dreaming of this house, as he had never seen it before in his life. It looked like a new home from what he could tell. There wasn’t anything personal out. No pictures of people,   
Suddenly, Vegeta sees someone coming down the stairs of the house. His eyes widen when he sees Ellery coming his way. Her scent filled his nose, making him weak at the knees. She smiled sweetly and went up to him, stroking his cheek gently before she leaned in to give him a kiss.   
The kiss was everything Vegeta could have dreamed up and more. Her lips were soft like velvet, her caresses were gentle and lingering. Vegeta put everything that he had into that kiss. He felt her tiny hands run along his chest, making him wrap his strong muscular arms around her waist. When they pulled away from each other, the scene changed. Suddenly the house that they were in looked different. Pictures on almost every corner of the walls, new furniture, a fireplace, and two small children with tails running around at their feet. As Ellery looked up at Vegeta she couldn’t help but smile at him. Vegeta realized that he was dreaming of their house together. As he looks down at Ellery, he sees that she has a mark on her neck. Immediately, he is drawn to it. He leans down and kisses the mark softly, taking in the scent of his mate. Vegeta heard a happy sigh come from her parted lips. He smiled and pulled her as close to him as he possibly could. There couldn’t of been a more perfect moment in the world.   
Too bad it was only a daydream. 

Vegeta was knocked out of his day dream by a banging on the gravity room door. He grumbles and looks at the culprit. “What do you want woman! Can’t you see I’m busy here!”   
“The party starts in an hour Vegeta! You need to get out of this room and get ready. I will not have you all sweaty and dingy at this party, you hear me?” Vegeta thought of arguing with her, but he knew that it would only make matters worse in the long run. Turning off the gravity machine, Vegeta hurries to his room and takes a shower. Briefly, he wonders what kind of smells Ellery liked. He picked soaps that were identical to his natural Saiyan scent. He never understood why he did this; he figured that maybe it was some sort of comfort for him

Wait, why did Vegeta care what scent she liked??? It wasn’t like he was interested in the girl at all. But for some reason, he couldn’t get her out of his mind. Tonight was going to be a very interesting night.


End file.
